


Into the Death trap

by DarkerParts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chan is mentioned, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jihoon is cute and very much in love, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Soonyoung is a gentleman, Soonyoung is the best boyfriend, Verkwan is mentioned - Freeform, howoo, jihoon is needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerParts/pseuds/DarkerParts
Summary: Jihoon just wants to kiss his boyfriend, and if it takes a ferris-wheel to do that, he would fucking do it.





	Into the Death trap

**Author's Note:**

> So... I got this from riding a ferris wheel last week. And I thot, why not?

It has been a few months, three if you want to be exact, when Jihoon and Soonyoung finally got together. It was considered as a miracle by other people. Everyone thought they won't go along well. Since meeting each other, they always bicker and insult each other. Soonyoung annoying Jihoon, Jihoon throwing Soonyoung off his shoulder.

But their friends knew the truth. Can see how the two balance each other out. How Soonyoung is calmer, softer, and a little bit serious when around Jihoon. How Jihoon is a little bit loud, a little playful, whenever Soonyoung is with him. They help each other out. And understand each other the best. What actually surprised their friends is that they took a whole 2 years before finally getting their head out of their asses, finally be in a relationship that seems to bring out the best in them.

Everything is dandy, and in place. Jihoon is happy. And he knows Soonyoung is too. Except he has one problem.

_Soonyoung hasn't kissed him yet._

Yes there's a peck on the cheeks, goodbye kisses on the forehead, a surprise kiss on the back of the hand. But it was a few and far in between.

If you were to ask jihoon, he'll say he's beyond pissed.

He doesn't understand? He has been thinking about it a lot. Hugging Soonyoung, holding hands with Soonyoung. Kissing Soonyoung. Having sex with soonyoung. All of the package. He thinks about it a lot. And wants to do it... but for some strange reason, Soonyoung isn't doing anything?

Sometimes Jihoon wonders if Soonyoung is really into him, or if he just pitied him out. Bcos if Soonyoung is so interested with him, he should be thinking about it too right? That's normal in a relationship right?

He groaned. Slamming his laptop shut without even saving the document he has been working with the past hour.

**"I know you have a problem, and I'm being a good friend by staying still and waiting for you to say anything"** Seungkwan didn't even bother to look at him. And Jihoon just groaned again. He knows his friends would forever clown him if he ever tells them this specific problem. But he doesn't know what to do. He just wants to kiss his boyfriend, sue him.  
**"Soonyoung still hasn't kissed me"** He mumbled, facedown on the table.

**"Hold up, he hasn't what?!"**

**"Damn it, Boo. Can you not scream?"** Jihoon angrily whispered while looking around. They maybe not in a library but they're still in a public place, and he's not one who likes to make a scene. That's more of Jeonghan's job.

**"But hyung. What the fuck? Hansol and I kissed even before we got together. Hell, we had sex the first night he became my boyfriend. But you...what's wrong with you?"**

**"First, TMI. And second, can you like ask that to Kwon? Because I myself don't know why"** Jihoon humped, and crossed his arms.

Seungkwan stared at his glaring hyung. He knew how head over heels Soonyoung hyung is to his small hyung. It's kind of alarming how they haven't shared their first kiss yet.

**"Why don't you do it then?"** Seungkwan asked, raising an eyebrow at his hyung. Jihoon faltered. Blinking once, twice. And then looking at Seungkwan with big surprised eyes.

**"I.... don't know?"** He whispered. And seungkwan just looked at him flatly.

**"You don't know. God, you two are hopeless!"** Seungkwan groaned. If jihoon isn't so pissed with his boyfriend, he would be amused about how Seungkwan is as concerned as him about the lack of action in his relationship. This is why he's friends with Boo.

He was about to open his mouth, and deliver the most embarrassing question of his life, and actually ask for some advice from his donsaeng when somebody spoke behind him. And that somebody is his boyfriend.

**"Hey ji, Hey Kwan. You guys ready to go for lunch?"** Soonyoung said, effectively shutting up Jihoon. And Seungkwan...he just looked back and forth with the two of them.

**"I'm not gonna third wheel. Go and have a lunch date or something"** He said, shooing the two of them. And Jihoon just sighed. Knowing he just lost the chance of asking his precious donsaeng about his problem.

So he just packed his bag, and gave Seungkwan a solemn nod, before going with soonyoung.

**"Bye, Boo"** He muttered.

-

** _Flower hyung_ **

[I got the solution to your problem, and you' re gonna love me for this] 

9:48 pm

Jihoon raised his eyebrow after reading jeonghan's message. Confused as to what the elder is talking about.

**"You okay there, ji?"**

Jihoon looked at his boyfriend, smiling fondly at the way his lips formed into a pout. They're in Soonyoung's dorm for the night. Soonyoung has a project where he needs Jihoon's help, so both decided to just have a sleepover. Soonyoung is beside him, looking so soft with his longsleeves, and track pants he loves so much. And Jihoon appreciates the look a hundred percent.

**"Yeah, I-"** Jihoon frowned when he received yet another text from Jeonghan.

** _Flower hyung_ **

[Call me, rn] 

9:49 pm

He rolled his eyes.

**"Wait, Jeonghan hyung is being needy"** He said, showing the message to Soonyoung. And his boyfriend just chuckled.

**"Go call him"** Soonyoung said. But before Jihoon can stand up to make a call, Soonyoung grabbed his hand. Bringing it to his lips, before planting a soft peck to the back of his hands.

Jihoon's heart suddenly feels too big. Bursting to the seams when Soonyoung smiled sweetly before letting go of his hand and going back to his laptop. Jihoon wants to kiss him so badly.

He took a few moments to himself to calm down the beating of his heart, and the heat from his face before calling. Taking a few big, and deep breathes to control his racing heart.

**"Hyung what do you-"**

_"We're going to an amusement park and you're going to kiss the hell out of him there whether you like it or not" _

it takes one, two, and three seconds before Jeonghan's words sink into him and all he can say is...

**"WHAT THE FUCK?!"**

He heard a crash, and suddenly Soonyoung is infront of him. Looking at him with worried eyes, and eyeing the phone as if he can hear it with just looking at it.

**"I.. Uh, it's nothing. Go back there. I'll be, uhm, done in a second"** He said, and he can hear Jeonghan laughing on the other side of the connection. Soonyoung looked at his very flushed face, and well, he's not convinced that he's okay.

**"Are you sure?"** Soonyoung asked, stepping close to him before cupping his cheeks. And Jihoon honest to God forgot his phone, and suddenly it cluttered to the floor in his heist to hold the hands that is now holding his face.

**"ye... yeah"** He muttered, closing his eyes and letting himself feel Soonyoung's warm hands on his face. Even nuzzling them a bit, before planting a small, barely there kiss on his palm. Soonyoung gave a shy smile in return, and Jihoon's heart is honestly over the roof right now.

**"Okay then. Hurry up, okay?"** Soonyoung said, and when he removed his hands. Jihoon wants to grab them back. But he has pressing matters to attend to, so he let Soonyoung go back to his work before picking up his forgotten phone on the floor.

_"Thank you, asshole for calling back"_

**"I'm gonna kill Seungkwan, and then I'm gonna kill you if you ever tell anyone about this"** He muttered, emphasizing every word. But Jeonghan just laughed louder. If there is someone who isn't afraid of him, it's Jeonghan. Because he's equally evil.

_"Sure. But, how about that kiss?" _

Jihoon groaned.

**"What do you even want me to do?"**

_"Darling, you're gonna ride that large fucking wheel, and feel like you're in a movie and kiss the living daylights out of Soonyoung"_

**"You're saying I need to be in a death trap before I can kiss my boyfriend?"** He frowned. And then he heard Jeonghan sigh before speaking again.

_"When Kwannie said you're hopeless, I didn't know THIS hopeless. Yes, Jihoon You need to be in that fucking death trap bcos that's romantic as shit. And Soonyoung won't be able to go anywhere. So we're gonna go to the amusement park, you'll ride that with him, and kiss him. Understand?"_

Jihooon doesn't even need to answer.

-

The things is, Jihoon never said yes to the plan.

So he doesn't understand how on Earth is he now walking in an amusement park, together with his boyfriend and their combined group of friends. His head hurts.

**"We can leave if you want"** Soonyoung whispered, noticing how Jihoon has been quiet all through out the car ride. And seeing how loud, noisy and crowded the place is, he knows Jihoon won't be able to enjoy it here.

Jihoon looked at his boyfriend who is still staring at him, and he can't help but blush. Soonyoung has that kind of effect on him.

which is the reason why he agreed to go here in the first place. His boyfriend was literally bouncing with energy when he found out that all of them are gonna hang out in the amusement park, and it was so adorable how can Jihoon say no?

But now he's being a party pooper, and honestly, he doesn't want to spoil this for Soonyoung. So he took a deep breathe, and reached for Soonyoung's hand.

**"There's a lot of people. Don't let go of me"** He said, and that's the only confirmation Soonyoung needs.

-

Against Jihoon's belief, he's actually liking how the day has been so far.

Because one, Soonyoung hasn't let go of his hand. Even when they ride a few rides, Soonyoung is beside him. squeezing his hand, and even sneaking a few kiss on the back of his hand. Jihoon is starting to think Soonyoung loves that.

Second, seeing Soonyoung so alive and so bright... well Jihoon can't ask for more. His boyfriend is so childlike, and it's adorable. He can't help but feel so warm and content seeing him so happy and carefree.

Lastly, the games are really fun. And Soonyoung hyping him up is just the icing on top. He can't help but want to win all the prizes just for his boyfriend. In the end, they have a big tiger plushie, a small black cat plushie. And a couple headbands. And even if their friends are starting to tease and annoy him, he couldn't give a fuck bcos he has never felt this kind of easy and pretty feelings in awhile. He's gonna enjoy it until it lasts.

Well it did last... until he and Soonyoung rode the ferris wheel and he was reminded why they were in the amusement park in the first place.

**"Wow, it has been so long since I've ride this"** Soonyoung said, peering over. And there's a shine in his eyes that Jihoon wants to keep. He hums.

Staring at Soonyoung like this, Jihoon can't help but feel so lucky to have him. He knows that he's not an easy person to deal with. He's grumpy most of the time. He's moody, and has short temper. He likes to curse, and everyone is scared of him. And... he doesn't understand how Soonyoung can fall for him. He's not a great person. And yet, someone so beautiful is in love with him. He still can't believe it after three months of soft and warm memories.

He sighed. It was the reason why he's so bothered about Soonyoung not kissing him. His boyfriend is... very clingy. He's the type of person who likes to express through skinship how important you are to him. It's his way of showing his love, and reassuring people of their place in his side.

**"You're suddenly quiet, is there something wrong?"** Soonyoung asked, and Jihoon feels his heartbeat race. Soonyoung, even if he's so excited, never failed to ask and check on Jihoon the whole day. It wasn't to the point of being overwhelming. But just enough that tells Jihoon that Soonyoung is very attentive towards him.

And Jihoon, he wants to move on and forget the issue. Maybe it wasn't a big deal. Maybe it was his anxiety talking. Maybe there isn't something wrong, and he's just overthinking.

But he also knows that if he ignores this, it can be a problem later on. And he doesn't want that.

So he steeled himself, and sigh.

**"Why haven't you kissed me yet?"** He blurted out. He has always been a straightforward person. And he hates beating around the bush, so he just, laid it out. The sooner they talk about this, the faster they can forget it.

**"I... what?"** Soonyoung looked so dumbfounded jihoon wants to frame it for future blackmailing, but he's just not in the mood.

**"We've been together for three months, Soon. And you haven't kissed me. Why?"**

When the silence came, Jihoon honest to God starts to panic internally. Thank God for his poker face, but he was so afraid. Afraid that he might not like the truth. His mind wandering to the darkest place, and jumping to all sorts of bad conclusions. And he's... it's suddenly suffocating to be in a death trap suspended in the air with nowhere to ran.

He clenched his hands.

And it didn't go unnoticed by his boyfriend, who with one look at him, can tell what he is thinking.

Soonyoung grabbed his hands.

**"I was waiting for you. I know you don't like skinship, and I can be overbearing sometimes. I just want to respect your space. And wait until you're comfortable enough with me before we do something like that"** Soonyoung explained, while caressing his thumb over his clenched fists.

**"It's not because you don't want to?"** He whispered, afraid to voice the thought that has been circling in his head. Soonyoung gave him an incredulous look before chuckling lowly.

**"Ji, I realized I was gay because I kept on thinking about kissing you."** There was amusement in soonyoung's tone, and Jihoon doesn't appreciate it one bit.

**"Then do it! Kiss me!"** Jihoon is aware he's sounding a little bit like he's whining. But who cares? Not him.

**"Are you sure you're ready for that? I mean, I know how much you don't like to be touched and-"**

**"For fuck's sake, soon. They're not my boyfriend so of course I'm not gonna like some random people invading my space. But you! You're my boyfriend, you're special! If someone's allowed to break all of my rules, it's you! You don't have to be cautious, or... or worried that I won't like it. Because it's you"** Jihoon burst out, intertwining his hands with Soonyoung.

**"So it's okay, if I hug you in public? Kiss you anytime I want? Because believe me, I want to do it all the damn time"** Soonyoung grinned at him, and Jihoon can't help but feel all of the heaviness he has been feeling these past few weeks be washed away.

He rolled his eyes. Pushing Soonyoung to lean back on his seat, and immediately straddling him. Soonyoung just looked so surprised, but he still managed to hold on jihoon's waist to make sure that he won't fall.

**"You're an idiot"** Jihoon doesn't know if he wants to punch soonyoung, or to kiss him so he settled on punching him with his lips.

And it was hard at first. Jihoon pressing his lips to soonyoung's desperately. He has been waiting all this time, and according to his boyfriend, so is he. So with all those pent up frustration, Jihoon isn't surprised.

Soonyoung pressed back, and properly tilt his head. Moving his lips against Jihoon, and he can't help but let out a groan at the feeling because fucking finally.

Jihoon gripped Soonyoung's hair when Soonyoung suddenly wiped his tongue over Jihoon's lips, making him open his mouth. And suddenly, it was so hot and wet. Soonyoung's tongue playing with his very own, and exploring his mouth like a starved man. Making him moan obscenely.

_This is what he was being deprived off._

It was like they were making up for all the lost time, and at the same time releasing all of those hunger. Soonyoung alternating between biting his lips, and slipping his tongue inside his mouth. And jihoon is so fucking content.

**"Jesus christ"** Jihoon whispered when they broke apart to get some air but Soonyoung simply hummed before diving back. Pressing a little more desperately, a little more sloppy. One of his hand is around Jihoon's waist, pulling him closer to his chest and a bit firmer in his lap while the other is gripping his thigh. And Jihoon conveniently forgot where they are and just kissed back with all the aggressiveness he can find.

When the desperation lessened, and both a little bit sated, the kiss slowed down until it was just pecks after pecks, and then just them pressing their lips together.

Jihoon felt like he run a marathon with how much he's heaving and soonyoung isn't any better.

**"I should've kissed you a little sooner. That was epic"** Soonyoung mumble, lips still hovering over Jihoon. And if it's up to Jihoon, he doesn't like to stop.

**"Your fault"** Jihoon said, but the last word was kind of moaned out bcos suddenly Soonyoung is kissing his way down from his jaw to his neck. Biting and then sucking, and then soothing the skin with his tongue.

**"You better not take anything back"** Soonyoung said and returned back on kissing him. Jihoon eagerly reciprocated.

**"You bet"** Jihoon was about to press his lips again to Soonyoung but then the door opened, and holy shit, right, they were in a ferris wheel.

_**"Well damn"** _

Jeonghan said upon seeing Jihoon straddling Soonyoung. Soonyoung's hair a mess, and their lips swollen. It was so obvious what happened.

And shit, Jihoon face flushed red.

**"You guys want to get out? The crew is getting pissed"** Joshua said, snickering a bit.

Jihoon immediately stood up from where he is. Before running out of the said death trap. And he can hear his friend laughing behind him.

**"Wait for me"** Soonyoung said, and he's suddenly beside him. With his arms curled on his shoulders.

**"Oh wow, would you look at that. Jihoon doing pda"** Seungkwan said that earned a laugh from their friends. Jihoon looked back to glare at him. He was about to give Seungkwan his piece of mind, but Soonyoung secured him under his arms.

**"You did say I can do this"** Soonyoung said, looking at him fondly.

**"I...yeah"** Jihoon said, and ducked his head down. Because as much as he is embarrassed, he likes the way Soonyoung is holding him.

**"I like it"** He mumbled. And Soonyoung just gave a hearty laugh.

it was best believe then that ever since that day, they're one of the grossest couple in the campus.

-

_**Boo**_  
Can u stop sucking faces  
we're trying to watch  
a movie  
not your porn

8:11

**_Hannie_**  
so rude, kwan  
let them

8:11

_**Boonon**_  
we can suck faces too babe

8:12

_**Chan**_  
HOW ABOUT NO.

8:12

_**Gremlin**_  
Shut up u absolute shitheads

8:16

-

  
** "Put down the fucking phone"** Soonyoung growled at him, and damn, that's hot.

  
**"They were being stupid"** Jihoon whispered.

  
**"Wanna get out of here then?"** Soonyoung asked, and well, who is Jihoon to say no?

😳😳😳

**Author's Note:**

> Love Soonhoon. Also follow me on Twitter for more drabbles
> 
> (@WeShipAndWeSail): https://twitter.com/WeShipAndWeSail?s=09


End file.
